Prisoners
by abnormalBehavior
Summary: "Ever heard of the Guardians? How their supposed to protect you from evil." Jack swallowed as he stared up at the gun pointed at his head." Well ever wonder how you become one? To be a Guardian, you have to die first." Blackice. All material included is listed in the first chapter. Rated T for now.
1. Jack Frost

**A/N:**

**Material in story: **

**yaoi(boy/boy), child abuse, violence, major character death, minor amounts of blood and torture, swearing, mentions of suicide, starvation, kidnapping, suggestive themes, good turned bad, gambling, slave marketing, slavery, imprisonment.**

**SORRY IF THIS IS TRIGGERING**

**Some info on characters:**

**Jackson Overland: 17-23(has white hair with brown eyes)**

**Kozmotis Pitchiner(Pitch Black): 18-24(black hair with amber eyes. Just pale skin)**

**Jocelyn Overland: 10-16(Jack's little sister, looks the same as in movie)**

**Eric Overland: 31-37(Jack's father)**

**Marisa Overland: 30-36(Jack's step-mother)**

**Jaime Bennett: 16-19(Jack's best friend, looks the same as in movie )**

**Sophie Bennett: 11-17(Jaime's little sister, looks the same as in movie)**

* * *

"Okay. How about Jack Frost?" Jaime asked

"Hell no! That would be too ironic." I rolled my eyes while sipping my Pepsi.

Jaime stuck out his tongue and poked his pizza." You asked me for my help."

"I asked you for advice, not stupid ideas."

Jaime didn't answer and I wasn't expecting him to. I glanced across the food court we were currently eating in. Jaime convinced me to come even though he knew I hated to shop. Only premature girls did that 24/7. Definitely not me, that's for sure. We were only here because I didn't want to stay at school and study. The mall was second best to my place and Jaime's. Poems weren't really my things anyway.

"How about Santa Claus? Original right?" Jaime said, taking a bite of his unflattering looking pizza.

"Naw. It needs to be something unique." I took another swig of my drink.

Santa Claus actually seemed simple and original but I was aiming for something more. Unfortunately, Jaime's ideas consisted of only one Christmas spirit. The irony was getting really infuriating.

"Jack Frost! Come on, Jack. It's different and no one will think of that!" His enthusiasm leaking out from his wide grin.

I narrowed my eyes and puffed out air. With my name being Jack you think that I would be used to things like this. I honestly had heard enough of Jack Frost for the past month. Christmas was just around the corner and so were all my high school projects.

"No. Mrs. Codger would think I'm being a smartass or something."

"Mrs. Codger thinks everyone's a smartass. I mean she thought Pippa was writing on the board just to prove a point on English and mathematics. She was right too, roman numerals play a part in reading."

"That was a stupid argument to begin with! I just need a good winter character for my poem." I whined and leaned back in my chair.

Jaime seemed at a loss with ideas, not that I could complain. I brought up my right hand and checked my wrist watch. My eyes widened and I looked ta Jaime. He looked back at me and seemed to understand what my expression meant. After he took a quick bite from his pizza, Jaime stood and I followed. We weaved through the crowds of people including some of our peers. Jaime ignored them, only focused on my own problem.

I smiled as we walked side by side together. I really appreciate the things that Jaime does for me. It was customary for best friends to do things for each other, and Jaime was no exception. We've been together since I was five. He was only four at the time but I thought of him as my little brother had my own sibling, however, and she needed me more.

We arrived later near the bottom of the parking garage. Jaime unlocked his Buick Enclave and I got in on the passenger side. I was extremely jealous at my friends luck. Due to his father's government job, Jaime was given the most over the top things. No matter how much I thought of him as selfish or spoiled, he proved me wrong with his caring demeanor. Jaime is one of those people who will stick by you no matter what. Not so different from myself.

Jaime started the car and began to back up and drive down the garage. He continued out of the mall's open parking lot and onto the highway. Sometimes I wish that every time he drove me home it wasn't in silence. I always had to break it so I wouldn't cause him to panic. Jaime knew the drill and understood the way I worked. Anything that was out-of-place, he saw.

"What do you want for your birthday?" I asked him, looking out the front window.

"Dude, I swear, my Mom wants to kill me because of what I want!"

"Why? What is it that's too expensive that your parents can't afford?"

Jaime gave me a glare before turning back to the road. "That's not fair."

I smiled and looked over at him." Just kidding. Seriously though, what is it?"

Even with his glare, a grin broke out onto Jaime's freckled face. "Some new game console. Everyone at school keeps bragging about it and Claude won't leave me alone because of it."

Claude was the twin brother of Caleb, one of my two best friends to Jamie. The two brothers were known for their athletic skill at school. While Jaime was that one kid that still believed in the Easter Bunny and Tooth Fairy at age sixteen. My title at our school was the class clown. My famous snowball fights were legendary in the eyes of freshmen. I intended to keep it that way too.

"Why don't you ask Pippa for it?" I questioned, thinking I should tease him just a little bit." She is your girlfriend after all."

"Jack, seriously? Pippa would just tell me to buy it myself."

"She's not that mean, is she?"

Jaime gave me a look." Define mean."

The rest of the way home, Jaime discussed his relationship with Pippa. When we were younger, it was obvious that the two were made for each other. Pippa was that special person to Jaime that understood him distinctive way. Apart from the way I knew him. Once he ran out of things to talk about we started coming up with future plans with our home room New Year's party. This tradition occurred in all the home rooms around the school district. Celebrating the New Year in Burgess was a big deal. Even Christmas was taken seriously by all the townsfolk.

Jaime was pretty satisfied with the plans they made and finally pulled into my driveway. I unbuckled my seatbelt and grabbed my bag from the back. Jaime left his hands on the wheel and looked over at me. I said nothing and reached for the door handle.

"Is your dad doing okay?" Jaime asked me.

"Yeah, a lot actually. Ever since his rehab he's been doing great. Why do you always ask me that?"

"Because you just seem tense whenever I drive you home. Plus, you get in trouble when you aren't home before five."

I opened the door and slid out. I didn't want to lie to him, but for his own sake, I had to. "Jaime. I'm fine. Go home and tell Sophie I said hi and Jocelyn too."

Jaime didn't look convinced but gave a nod and put the stick shift in reverse." Alright. Call me later!" He called out before I could shut the door on him.

When I was sure Jaime was out of sight, I walked up my house's front step and onto the porch. The screen door showed my reflection when I faced it. Disgusting. I was bone-thin, pale, and resembled a ghost. Most people thought I was one at times. If I could only explain to them that my family couldn't afford food every month or that mother just didn't remember that she had two children to feed. That my father was a man who had changed after my sister was born. Or that maybe my mother wasn't my mother at all, that she was just my step-mother.

I couldn't explain it to the adults at my school either. I would be taken away from my sister and I couldn't let that happen. Ever. Jocelyn was my life now. My whole world revolved around her. Jaime had been concerned about us ever since my father had an accident and winded up in rehab. I promised him that I was taking care of everything, and I did. For a while things returned to normal before my father became a drunk. My mother bought us new clothes and food, took care Jocelyn. It didn't last long when my father came back.

Replaying it in my mind left me stunned and hurt. We all thought he changed. He seemed different to, smiling and noticing us. Even mother got closer to him and it seemed to rekindle whatever it was they had before. It all was a waste when he left for one night and didn't come back for three days. We had thought he was injured somewhere or something worse happened. It might have been better if he hadn't come back now that I think about it.

When he did come back, he was hung over and angry. He screamed at mother and she screamed right back. They argued, pointing out what was wrong with each other while I hid Jocelyn with me in my room. At first I didn't acknowledge it. I refused to accept that my father was getting bad again. Jocelyn often asked me why this was happening and I never gave her an answer. I didn't have any answers. So I improvised by taking her out for ice cream or the playground.

Then when I saw her playing one day and fall to the ground, I wasn't her brother. I was her father. I rushed to her side like I was on fire. Jocelyn reassured me that nothing was wrong but I checked every inch of her small body. I never asked to be her parent, never wanted the position. It was because I knew that if I failed her, I would be failing myself.

I jumped when the screen door opened and my father stood in front of me. He was tall and lanky. The similarities between us narrowed down to zero. While I had dark brown eyes and his a bright blue. His black hair opposite to my white dyed hair. It was originally a highlighted brunette along with my real mother. If she were here, I could talk to her about everything. But she's not. She is too far away from my reach anyway.

"You're late." My father's breath reached my nose and I coughed at the smell. Vodka.

"Jaime was helping with my homework at school." I silently prayed for him to believe me and let it go.

He grunted and moved to the side. "Go upstairs and finish whatever schoolwork you have left."

I nodded and quickly headed inside. I went straight to the stairs and took large jumps up them. Once in my room, I threw my bag on the bed and collapsed onto my office chair. It barely shrank underneath my weight. My gaze drifted across the room. It was empty with just a plain dark blue bed with brown painted walls. My floors were wooden along with the rest of the house. The only interesting thing about it was my black polished wood desk. It was piled high with drawings, essays, among other things.

"Jack?" Jocelyn's voice caused me turn in my chair and to the entrance of the room.

Jocelyn stood in the middle of the doorway and I watched her. She was already in her nightgown with her school binder in her arms. I felt myself sigh and gain a smile. Always for her.

"Hey Jocey. Need any help with school?"

She nodded and smiled back at me, walking to my side." I'm learning about insects and I'm supposed to finish a science sheet about spiders."

"Let's take a look then." I lifted her up onto my lap and she set her binder on the desk.

I fished out a pencil from a cup near the edge of the desk, and read over the worksheet she took out. Jocelyn had been explaining to me about what the paper was mainly about but I wasn't listening. The pencil in my hand already writing down the simple answers as I explained to her what I was doing. She quickly caught on and took the pencil and wrote herself. As she wrote, my eyes stared out the window in front of the desk. The snow was just beginning to fall and I felt a pang of sadness.

Jocelyn would probably want to go outside and play out in the snow this weekend. I wanted to as well but she knew that there was a rule about going out on the weekends. Father had made sure that we were tightly locked in so that he could drink. My step-mother did nothing about his drinking habits ever since his return from rehab. Maybe she thinks he'll get better again but he won't. No one changes. That's why my real mother left because she knew.

There's no point in fighting the rules made.

The thing I needed to focus on was my studies and Jocelyn's health. Make sure I get Jaime a birthday present. Make sure I finish that winter poetic. All these things that need to be done.

"Thanks, Jack!" Jocelyn looked up at me and smiled happily and I returned the favor.

I needed to be her guardian.

* * *

**This will get more exciting later on. I promise!**


	2. Reality

**A/N: Next chapter. Yay! Only I think you might hate me a little bit for this one. Sorry in the meantime.**

* * *

The floor below was like concrete when I hit.

"Shit." I muttered, sitting up.

My bed was a complete mess when I looked up at it. The covers came down with me when I rolled off. I slowly got to my feet and set the covers back on top of the bed and glanced over at my clock on the night stand. Cursing to myself, I fished out some clothes from my drawers and headed down the hall.

Jocelyn was just walking out, a smug smile on her face. "Beat you." She hummed as she past me and back to her room.

"Yeah? Well I'll get it next time!" I called to her and went inside the bathroom.

The bathroom had to be the cleanest room in the house. My step-mother made sure of that. She was one of those germophopics. Not that I could blame her. It would be disgusting to have to clean myself in something rusty and gross.

I stripped off my nighttime clothes and turned the water on. I never minded the cold that came on first before the heat. After washing my hair and washed myself, I just stood under the water. The heat relieving the pressure on my shoulders. My eyes watched as the droplets of water traveled down my arms and legs. All the steam filling my nostrils as I breathed in deeply. My father was always asleep at this time of day. Early in the morning in a drunken haze was on his calendar every day.

Now as I thought about it, my father had never been here in the mornings before. I had guessed that he was still passed out in the bar or out in the country somewhere in his truck. None of us at the house minded, we enjoyed the time we had together alone.

I shut the water off and stepped out of the shower. I quickly dried off and threw my clothes on. Brushing my teeth and combing through my white dyed hair. Jamie asked me before why I had chosen white instead of another color. He thought me as the type of person to wear a dark blue or a shade of baby blue. I thought so too until I looked at an image of another teenager with the color. The moment I saw it, I knew, that was my color. My father hadn't been accepting of it either but after a year filled with empty bottles, he stopped noticing.

Jocelyn was waiting for me downstairs with her book bag on. Her hair was down today which caused me to smile. She used to have it down all the time, claiming that she looked bad with it up. I disagreed but secretly liked it down better. It was only until father took notice of her and pointed it out in utter distaste.

"Your mother had her hair down like that all the time, I hated it. Put it up so I don't have to look at it."

My step-mother corrected him by reassuring Jocelyn that she was beautiful. It didn't help my sister at all. She started to put her hair up in high ponytails or keep it hidden under hats. It took me awhile to get her to leave it down.

"I'm ready! Are we going to ride with Sophie again?" Jocelyn asked me when I reached the bottom of the steps.

"Yep. Let's get going." I say to her and take my blue jacket from off the coat rack by the front door.

"Hold on Jack! Can't forget your lunch." My stepmother's voice stops my movements.

Jocelyn thanked her as she handed her the pink lunch bag. I turned to face my step-mother, and I fought the urge to cringe.

There was a bruise across her cheek. It was blue and purple around the edges. Never had I seen my father hit her. I've heard him though, the sound that echoes throughout the house. I'm sure that Jocelyn has heard it too but doesn't want to admit it when I ask her what's wrong. I think she knows that I know too.

"Thank you." I said a little blankly and took the lunch pail she made for me. I found it strange that we didn't have enough money for meals like breakfast or dinner but enough for lunch. Probably to hide what was really happening in our home.

Sure, I had teachers come up to me and ask how I was doing at home and I answered honestly. "Great. You should see the lunches my Step-Mother makes me."

It actually was true. I was doing great here at home, despite my father's drinking habits and abuse. He only beat my step-mother once or twice each month. It didn't bother me as much as I thought it would. I mostly blamed her for thee divorce between my real mother and my father. Hell, I didn't even know my stepmother's name half of the time. So that proves just how much I care, right? No. I cared about her. She tries to take care of us both with her getting beat because of it. She is beginning to prove to me that she is a better mother than my real one.

A loud beep interrupts my thoughts and my smile returned. I turned and looked out the window to see Jamie's Enclave out front. Jocelyn was already puling on my arm and I said goodbye to my step-mother before grabbing my messenger bag and walking out.

Jamie was waving in the front seat along with Sophie who was behind him in the back. Jocelyn ran off to the other side of the car and hopped in the backseat. I went to the passenger side and sat down onto the seat and we drove off. Sophie and Jocelyn talked all the way to their middle school. Even after they got out, the talk continued. Jamie seemed content as he made a corner on the school's street.

"You seem happy." I commented to him.

"Huh? Oh, yeah. I'm the first person to turn in that winter poem thing."

"What? How?"

A cheeky grin spread across Jamie's face. "Dude, you can do it on Word and just download it to the teacher's email."

I deadpanned for a few seconds before responding. "And you tell me this now?"

He shrugged and pulled into a parking spot in the school's parking lot. "She specifically pointed it out, Jack. You were sitting right in front of her when she said it!"

I sighed heavily in utter confusion. Did I forget? It wouldn't matter anyway since I didn't even have a topic. Only Jack Frost.

We headed into the school, Caleb and Claude waiting for us. The smirks on their faces made me a bit uneasy and I looked to Jamie, who was just smiling like a dumbass. The twins approached us with their hands behind their backs. Snow, I decided. They wanted to get me with my own element. I let my lips twist into a smirk as well as I eyed the two towards Jamie. They both looked disappointed but nodded at me nonetheless. I bent down to gather snow from the side and molded it together. Jamie finally began piecing the puzzle and was about to protest but was hammered with three snowballs.

"Jesus!" He yelled and fell backward.

The three of us fell into a fit of laughter. Jamie's face was red as a tomato when he stood, brushing off some remaining snow. With Jamie mumbling insults at us, we went inside. I never did like the smell of our high school. It smelled of chlorine and sweat. It was most likely from our sport players like Caleb and Claude. The school had been recognized for its success in physical fitness and actually been given awards. That didn't necessarily meant we had the best academic standards. If we did, I'm pretty sure they wouldn't allow shitheads like myself to flaunt around.

We split away from each other when Claude arrived at his home room. Mine was way down the hall near one of the fire exits. I like to think of myself as lucky to be so close to an exit. It makes me feel much safer than being far away from one and not being able to escape. I've had my share of fires in the past, I didn't need any more memories of it.

"Nice of you to join us Mr. Overland. Please, take a seat." Mr. North's voice cuts in when I walked into my class.

Mr. North was a perfect example of Santa Claus. He had the round belly, kind words, and joyous atmosphere about him. Although, I might have ruined my chances of becoming close with this guy due to a prank I did before Winter Break. Putting candy canes in a large stocking saying 'Baby North' on the door of Mr. North's class. No one pointed me out but I'm sure they knew who did it. Mr. North didn't seem to care either, he only grinned at me and winked. He was a pretty chill guy.

"Nice to see you too, North." I replied using his nickname, and took my seat.

Classes went on as usual throughout the morning until Lunch arrived. I waited by the library for Claude, Caleb, and Jamie. I wouldn't tell anyone else but I enjoyed reading from the library. Be able to escape class with an excuse to get a book. I was pretty good at picking them out as well. Choosing ones that I could relate to or have other students glancing at the name on the cover.

"Hey Jackson. How'd math go?" Caleb's voice called out to me.

I turned to face the three familiar faces coming to me. Jamie was the only one carrying his binder with all his other supplies. A smile formed on my face. I know that when I turn eighteen that I'll leave Burgess and move to New York. The thought of it twists my insides apart. Jamie says that he would understand my urge to leave. Jamie on the other hand doesn't know how he sounds when he says it though. It's almost like something precious to him was being torn away. It's how the world works, I tell myself. I can't save everybody from pain. Or myself.

"Oh shut it." I said to Caleb and started to the cafeteria.

Claude glanced down at my lunch pale and elbowed me. "Can I have some of that?"

I looked at him. "Why? Don't you always have the school lunch?"

He shrugged and looked down at his feet." My mom says that I should lose some of my fat and put me on this shitty diet."

My brain mentally blew up then. Fat? Claude was far from fat. Sure, he was a bit bulky but that was all muscle. The guy was a football prodigy. Every girl in the school was swooning over his massive biceps, same as Caleb's. Claude's mother had always been on the skinny side unlike his father. It didn't mean that he had to be my size, which was a size five. To be honest, it's embarrassing to be a guy and have to wear a girl's size. I've even heard some of the other guy student's comment about it and whisper words like 'anorexic' or 'fairy sized.

"Dude, really? The only fat you have is on your biceps. I mean look at those things, their huge!" I quickly replied.

Claude shook his head but gave a small smile. "Yeah, I guess you're right. But I still think I should cut down on the pizza."

Behind me, Caleb laughs along with Jamie. Claude chuckles with them and I just grin. I'm not the only one with problems.

* * *

The bell rings and I instantly bolt from English. Mrs. Codger didn't find my winter poem idea that creative whatsoever. I knew that she wouldn't but I was honestly at a loss. No one had volunteered to help me so I went with Jamie's idea, and got my ass chewed out on it!

I sucked it up and opened my locker, putting my books in my bag. I went slowly that way I could buy time for Jamie to get his own stuff. Once I gathered my things and had my jacket on, I closed my locker and walked down the hall. Counting off the rooms in the eleventh grade's hallway, I watched out for a pair of twins and a paranormal hobbyist.

"Jack, hold on a second!" A girl yelled to me and I turned to see Baby Tooth.

Lillian, or Baby Tooth, was the local dentist's daughter and probably the smallest high school girl, ever. She was always dressed in bright colors, much like her mother. Parts of her hair were dyed baby blue with purple and green hairclips. No matter how many times I see her, I can't get past her hair. It was just so eye-catching and different for many reasons. Maybe it was just the fact that she looked adorable. Like a puppy.

"What is it, Baby Tooth?" I asked her when she caught up to me.

"Sign ups, for Jocelyn." Baby Tooth said, holding out stabled papers.

"Sign ups?" I echoed.

"Yeah, Jamie told me that Sophie and Jocelyn wanted to join the soccer team."

I bit the inside of my cheek. What was Jamie thinking?" Thank you Lilly, but Jocelyn really isn't in to soccer."

Baby Tooth gave a quizzical look." Oh, alright. Well, give one to Jamie then, for Sophie."

I nodded and took the stabled together papers." See you later, Baby Tooth."

She waved goodbye before walking off down the hall. I let the smile I had been wearing fall from my face. Jamie was a dead man, for sure. The anger boiled up deep within my stomach as I approached his car in the parking lot. Jamie was already waiting for me, leaning on the driver's door.

"What took you so long?" He asked when I arrived.

My answer was to throw the sign up sheet at him. Jamie grabbed the papers when they hit his chest. A look of bewilderment crossed his face." What the hell?"

"Did you ask Lillian for these?" I questioned.

"Yeah, Sophie wanted her and Jocelyn to be in the soccer league." Jamie replied, slightly wary of my changed behavior.

"You know that she can't. I told you this when Sophie asked before!" Jamie took a step back into the car when my voice rose.

"Look, Jack. I understand that your dad is strict but it's just an afterschool sport."

"No, it's not! The last time I tried getting her into sports, my Father flipped out!" He did more than flip out. He hit me for it and my step-mother.

Jamie's eyes narrowed." Jack, is your dad drinking again?"

I faltered for a second before opening my mouth." No. I told you he's gotten better. He just doesn't want us out late since his accident."

Jamie remembered the accident my father had. Just wandering around before he was hit by an oncoming truck.

"But that doesn't mean that she will! All he has to do is pick her up at school." He crossed his arms." Unless he wants you both inside all night so he can go drinking like before."

I snapped. Jamie had no right in questioning me when I clearly didn't want to talk about it. He didn't need to know everything. If he did, then Jocelyn would be taken from me. I would never let that happen. I was so close to losing her when my father was in the accident but I had my step-mother there. Next time, she might not want to stay with him. A cold sweat crawled down my spine.

"Drop it Jamie! You have no right to get into my business, friend or not!" I yelled at Jamie, hands in fists." My Father's problems are my own."

With that, I stormed off. Jamie didn't come after me. I held onto my bag's strap tightly. My eyes began to burn and I wiped them. No, I thought, I won't cry. Jamie deserved what he got. He should have known better and just dropped it. Then again, I shouldn't have yelled at him. He was already suspicious about my father, he might be more so now. This was my fault. But if I hadn't confronted him about it, Sophie might have come to my house, asking for Jocelyn. My father would ask her why and she would tell they had an extended practice or something. Then he would find out and hurt my step-mother and me.

Coming to school with a black eye would peak Jamie's interest and he would call Child Services. Of course Jaime knew that Jocelyn and I would be separated. I told him about it and he just said that his parents would adopt us. Yeah right, his parents had enough children to deal with on a regular basis. My sister and I would just be dead weight.

By the time I'm on Main Street, it's already past four. My heart quickened pace as I began to run home. People glanced at me as I ran by, whispering to another person.

"Is that Jack Overland?"

Yes. You know I'm Eric Overland's son. That guy you probably grew up with. That guy you read about in the newspaper when he was put in rehab.

My legs moved faster as I looked at the City Hall's bell tower. 5: 51.

_Shit! _My thoughts screamed the word as I sprinted to my neighborhood. I finally slowed to a stop when I reached the front steps. My breath was ragged with pants as I climbed up them and opened the screen door and then the main door. I was hit with an icy cold. I set my bag down by the door and looked around.

"Jocelyn! Marisa! I'm home!" I called out to my sister and step-mother. No response.

It became hard to talk as I called for them again. My voice echoed throughout the house and I was afraid. Then I heard heavy footsteps above me. I looked at the stairs and watched as my father made his way down. All the way with his eyes on me. They were glazed over and his smell drifted to me. I heard more footsteps from above and knew them to be the girl's. They were safe, for now.

"Do you know how late it is, Jackson?" My father asked.

"I know and I'm sorry. It won't happen again." I said to him, hoping I sounded sincere.

He just grinned and shook his head." Oh Jackson. Why do you continue to lie to me?"

"What?" I said, taking a step back.

My father walked to me and stood right over me. My heart pounded in my chest as I saw what he had in his hand. Noticing my stare, he held a bunch of stabled papers. They all were labeled 'Soccer Sign up'.

"You thought you could hide this from me, didn't you? You thought you could run off whenever you want?" His voice sounded hysterical." I won't let you take her away."

On instinct, I bolted to the stairs. I heard my father yelling for me but I didn't stop. I reached the top of the second floor and saw Jocelyn in my room. She looked horrified. I turned around and saw my father running up the steps. In a split second he would be up here. If I would go to Jocelyn, he'd follow. Marisa is in there too. I can hear her calling to Jocelyn. So I made sure my voice was louder.

"Hide, Jocelyn! Don't follow me! Hide-"I was cut off when I felt a hand wrap around the back of my neck.

I was thrown back. I screamed as I hit the steps and rolled down them. It was like my body was being thrown against spikes all the way down. My head snapped back as I hit the final step, my screams being choked on. Even when my screams stopped, my sister's continued. Her sobbing filled my ears. The tears began to leak from my eyes and stream down my face.

My father's blurry form was visible over me. He had something in his hands as he raised it high. He was whispering the same words over and over again like a mantra.

"I won't let you take her from me."

His hands moved downward along with the object and I fought. Using whatever strength I had left, I rolled out-of-the-way as the object hit the floor. My legs struggled to stand as my arms lifted me up. Once I was on my feet, I ran again.

My hands using the walls to propel me forward and away. The only sound I heard when I was out was my father's yell as he tripped over my bag. My body was in complete agony as I continued running down the street. I didn't dare look back to see if my father was coming. My left arm was unresponsive to my efforts to get it to move back and forth. As did my right leg and ankle. Most of the pain came from that one leg as I ran further into the large town of Burgess.

There was no one around. My legs couldn't take much more so I slowed to a limped walk. My right arm wrapped around my stomach, and I flinched at the searing pain when I pressed it. My eyes looked at the City Hall's clock. 8: 59. It was almost nine. I knew I couldn't go back now. I also knew that he would be looking for me. My father. The father that took me for ice cream after school. The father that put a band-aid on my elbow after I wrecked my bike. The very same father that tried to kill me.

I couldn't stop the tears falling from my eyes. The pain in my head increased as I sobbed. I felt something wet trickling down my neck and the side of my face. I needed help but I didn't want to be taken from Jocelyn. I needed her just as much as she needed me.

I stopped dead when I caught sight of a man in front of me. He was wearing all black and he didn't say anything. I turned away only to face another man ahead. More of them surrounded me. They ranged from different shapes and sizes as I watched them come closer.

"Who are you people? Stay away from me!" I warned them.

They ignored me and moved even closer. My blood ran cold when one of them pulled out a rope and what looked like a taser gun.

"Wait, don-"A force hit me hard in the back of the head, sending me crashing to the ground.

Then everything was silent.

* * *

**Poor Jack. He has it ruff.**


	3. Sold!

**A/N: This was extremely difficult to write. I had to some research for this chapter and you'll see why. I'll probably have to do it again. Meh ._.**

**Enjoy~ **

* * *

My body was lifted off the ground then slammed back down. A part of my body connected with nerves sent the waves to brain and sent me screaming awake. The pain from stomach increased greatly as I rolled onto it.

"Where am I?" I ask myself as I tried to stand.

I hit something hard and metal. I cringed at the vibrating sound it made as I crouched down. My hands moved around, feeling metal bars, closing me in. A bird's squawk made me turn suddenly to stare at a large window behind me.

My hands wrapped around the bars as I struggled to see what was outside the window. My body was thrown up again with less force as before. I let out a frustrated sigh and noticed that the window belonged to a car's. The lines going across with a wind shield wiper on the bottom. I turned back to where the front of the car would be and saw that it was blocked off in black.

I was moving down a road, I realized. The black top with two yellow lines was all too familiar to me. The events from before came back to me when I reached up to touch my head. I pulled my hand away immediately when I felt something crusty on the neck. Using the light from the street lamps, I saw the dark blood coating my fingers. It was old, meaning that the wound was no longer bleeding but I lost a lot of fluid.

My gaze traveled across the other cages around the car. The light reflected against them, revealing groups of exotic birds. They stared at me with blank faces as they cocked their heads. My good arm reached out to a cage closest to me. There was just a single bird inside with a mixture of reds, blues, and yellow.

"Hey there. Can you tell me what's going on?" I asked the bird quietly.

It only observed my fingers and gently pecked at them. It felt like small pinches on the skin and I didn't mind.

The car stopped suddenly, sending me flying back. I hit the back of the cage and curled into myself. My breath quickened in pace with anxiety. The birds around me became uneasy and moved erratically. A door slammed shut in the front of the car and I sat up straight. My legs sliding up together against my chest.

The same man from before stood in front of the window. He looked to be in his late twenties with hazel eyes. The same black outfit he wore from before remained on his body. He lifted the door open and stared at me. I stared right back him as he began to pull my cage towards him.

"Who are you? What are you going to do with me?" I asked, moving further back in the cage.

The man pulled out a pistol from his belt and took out a key. I tensed when I saw the reflection of light on the silver of the pistol pointed at me. The key was placed into the key hold of the padlock on the front of my cage. The man opened the cage's door and gestured for me to come out. I followed the order without questioning and slid onto the road's cold pavement.

I stood up straight shakily. My legs were shaky uncontrollably and the man saw this as I took a step toward him. All the balance I had come undone and I tumbled to the cement. My jeans gave little to no cushion to my fall. Arms wrapped around my waist and lifted me up. I instantly twisted away from them and thought to run but stopped when I heard the clicking of the gun barrel.

"Hold up there frost boy." The man said, voice low.

"Who are you?" I asked again, slowly turning back to him.

A smirk was on his face as he looked me over." You took a beating didn't you?"

I didn't answer and his smirk dropped as he took a hold of my hair and began dragging me to the front of the car. I was too tired and terrified beyond belief to fight back. When we stood in front of the car, now that looked like a van, was two more idling ahead. My breath got caught in my throat when I saw a tall man with his hands tied together and a brown sack over his head. By the second van was two more people just the same. I could tell one was a woman by the long hair over her shoulders.

"_That's_ what you brought?" Another man beside the tall captive asked, looking straight at me. He wore a mask but I could see his eyes. His voice sounded Mexican or Brazilian.

"Do you want him or not?" My own captor asked the others.

"Alright fine. Load him in."

I was pushed forward and brought around the back of the second van where several other men and a woman were in. I was lifted up and forced to sit next to a small boy beside me. I listened to the captor's conversation and then heard the shrill of the woman outside. I looked out the front window of the van I was in to see her being locked into the van I arrived in.

"Jesus Christ." A muscular woman in front of me whispered.

I wanted to ask her where they were taking us, but I kept my mouth shut when the masked man came around. His hands were guiding the tall man with the bag over his head. He was lifted up same as I was and pushed down to sit next to me. I looked over at him but the man didn't move. I wondered if he could see out of the sack.

"No talking, got it?" The masked man declared and we kept silent." Good. It's going to be a long trip so get comfortable."

Then he jumped out from the van and shut the doors.

A total of two days past by my count. The Sun was hidden behind gray clouds with snow falling repeatedly through the days. The cold was what the other captives were shivering from. All of them were gathered close together, radiating heat.

The van was smaller than it looked on the outside. The floor was covered in dirt and what looked dried blood. The roof had hooks drilled on the top with chains, rope, and fishing nets. It was very much like a horror movie and was not appreciating in the very least. Even the walls had claw marks and rust chipping off the paint. Like the dried on the floor was splatters of it on the white wall. I tried my best not to stare and wonder whose it was.

The small boy who was beside called himself Rollo, his skin tanned with dim black eyes. He told me he was taken in his hometown in California. That was what scared me the most. Rollo had been half way across the country before he was taken. Where would I end up in these two days?

"Jack, snap out of it! We're stopping again." Rollo said, poking my side.

I nodded and looked down to the ground as Rollo taught me. They stop every once in a while so we could be given water. Since Rollo has been here the longest, he knew how to act around the Taker, as he called the masked man. Rollo reminded me of Jocelyn when I looked close at him, including the way he talked. He was only a little older than Jocelyn. Thirteen and turning fourteen in March.

The man beside me had kept quiet for the whole two days, with me glancing at his tribal tattoos occasionally. He still remained bound and had the sack over his head. It had gotten to the point where I thought he was dead. Every hour or so I had to ask him if he was alright, which he replied with a grunt. Rollo just told me that he tried to run and was punished for it. His wrists were already red and swollen from the rope.

The van's doors opened and the Taker had bottles of water with him. He gave one to each of the captives and they gladly accepted it. The man with the tribal tattoos took the water with his bound hands, and lifted the bottle underneath his sack.

I lifted my own water to my lips and drank. We haven't had food in two days. My stomach was growling every ten minutes along with Rollo's.

"When was the last time you ate?" I asked him after swallowing.

Rollo looked thoughtful as he tried to recall the last time. "Maybe three days ago, four at best."

"You think they'll give us something?" I said, glancing at the others.

Rollo shook his head." Probably not."

The woman in front of me had already finished her water and was breathing heavily. She looked tired and ragged, her clothes ripped as mine was. The first night I saw her, she looked healthy. Now she looked she was at death's door. I had asked her (receiving no answer) and everyone else where we were going but they didn't know either. Not even Rollo. Some came from different places across the country. Two younger teenagers, boys, were from North Carolina. One of four men were from Tennessee while two were from Oregon. The last man was from California, same as Rollo.

The woman was silent like the tribal tattooed man. Rollo says he was the first but I had a pretty good idea that they were taken long before him. It became silent again after everyone finished their water. Rollo and the two teenagers fell asleep followed by the woman. The four men talked among themselves.

Rollo's head rested on my shoulder and I watched him sleep. He had asked me before how I got beaten up and I just told him not to worry about it. I could tell he was scared, so was I. I think the reason that I've lasted so long without breaking down was because of Rollo.

I wrapped an arm around him and kissed the top of his head.

"Wake up! Jack, wake up!" Rollo's urgent whispering woke me.

My eyes snapped open and I sat up from the floor. There was noise, a lot. The sound of cars zooming by and horns going off. Way off into the distance was the sound of sirens. We were definitely somewhere inhabited.

"Where are we?" I ask him, standing and catching glimpses of yellow taxes and large buildings.

"Get down!" Rollo pulled me back down and put his pointer finger to his lips." They told us they would shoot s if we talked too loud."

I gritted my teeth and looked over the rest of the others. They had their heads down. I crawled my way to the front where the Taker was with another person sitting beside him. My eyes glanced up at the buildings until I saw a skyscraper. I couldn't help the gasp I gave as I quickly crawled my way back to Rollo.

"Rollo, we're in New York City!" I whispered to him.

Hi expression was one of disbelief as he stared at me, wordless. I nodded as to reassure him that I wasn't lying.

"Why would we be here?" He finally asked.

I shrugged." This is crime city, right?"

Rollo shrugged also with a smile on his face. It didn't last long when we turned and were shadowed in darkness. The road became bumpy with pot holes and deep slopes. Rollo was holding onto my ripped shirt. I put my arms around him as we continued down what I guessed was an alley. There was loud yelling and fires in barrels. Is what the type of stuff you see in movies, only this was real. My panic increased as we slowed and turned into a garage, which doors shut with a thud when we pulled in.

Taker opened the driver's door and came around the back and opened the van's back. Every eye turned to him and the hand gun in his hand." Alright. Out you go." We began to pile out in a line, Rollo's hand in my own. The garage was impressively tall and filled with people dressed in black. I looked from side to side to see other vans with others like me.

We were all led through a square door that slid open for us. The inside was filled with blinding light. There was cheering once some of us stepped through the doorway. My eyes adjusted to the sudden change in light and I was astonished by the number of men and women in the wide room. The walls were painted a dark crimson color with black carpet below. Tables had white cloth draped over them with the same crimson color napkins. Candles were also placed on those tables with black boxes way in the back. It resembled that of a ballroom, with everyone dressed in fancy dresses or suits. There was even waiters, who were passing out a single slip of paper to the guests.

I looked down to see a polished figure of myself on the stage like setting. I whipped my head back up in embarrassment. I looked like shit as did the rest of us. All dirty and disheveled. The walking caused me to feel the soreness on my bruised legs and arms. Most of it was caused by sitting in the same place for three days. The rest I blamed my father on.

Erasing the thought of my father, I watched as a clean man dressed in a blue suit walked past each of us. He stopped every now and then to closely examine them. Rollo moved behind me when the man approached us and I let him hide. I knew what was happening here. We were going to be auctioned. We were going to be sold like the things we buy from garage sales and shopping stores.

The man's suit, with closer inspection was actually a deep ocean blue with sparkles that shined with the light. He wore an intrigued expression as he looked over me and then caught sight of Rollo. His face contorted into one of anger. He moved fast as lightning to our Taker and began to quietly yell at him.

"What the hell is this? Bringing in twelve-year-old is not how we work!"

"The kids turning fourteen any day now. I think that it'll be okay." Taker replied, unconcerned." Besides, look at the other one we got. He'll be worth a lot."

The blue suited man shook his head, then nodded," Yeah, okay. Just don't do it again. Get the white-haired one ready and the boy."

"You got it boss." Taker said, pulling out a cigarette from behind his ear. He lit it and flicked his head to the side and two men came toward us.

My grip on Rollo's hand grew tighter as I pulled him even closer to me." You want to take him, you have to take me with him too." I announced.

The men gave each other looks before smiling and suddenly pulling me forward, snatching my hand from Rollo. I was forced in a headlock and dragged by my neck backwards. Rollo was picked up by the other man and hauled over his shoulder. He called out for me.

"Jack!" He cried, his arm outstretched to me.

I tried yelling for him but the man's hold on my neck forbid me to talk. I writhed in his grasp, it did little to stop him. I was dragged around and off the stage and into one of the black boxes in the back of the restaurant setting.

Once the headlock on me was removed, I dropped to the floor, gasping for air. The man in front of me just looked down at me until I regained breath. I didn't move at all. I stayed in my lying position until jumped up at him. My fist aiming for his face. I was stopped short when his hand grabbed my wrist and twisted me to the side with a good amount of force.

I cried out and pulled my wrist away. I glared up at the man who only chuckled and lifted me up by my arms. He set me on a chair in the middle of the black box and called out someone's name. Then he left.

I eyed the opening of the box and thought about running. He would probably be there though, that bastard who took me. My mind came up with reasons as to why someone would do this to all of us. But this type of thing happened every day. Human trafficking. They were going to sell Rollo, the people I came here with, and even myself. I was sick to my stomach. The space in the room seemed to get tighter and tighter as I stared.

A woman entered the room and shook me from my panic attack. She was young and short. Her turquoise hair pulled up into a bun on top of her head. It had strains of green and yellow here and there. It reminded me Baby Tooth. The rest of her body was covered in a jade colored dress that was strapless. She gave me a warm smile and carried a black bag.

"How are you doing, sweetheart?" She asked me. Her voice calming.

"Oh, great. I love being kidnapped and thrown into a fucking circus!" He snapped at her.

She didn't move away or even lose her smile." I know what it feels like. Believe me, but I have to get you ready."

"For what?"

"The auctions." She said, unzipping the back and pulling out a comb.

"Why are you doing this? This is illegal!" I pointed out to her.

She nodded." I know it is. I didn't choose this though, none of us did."

I winced as she started combing my hair." Were you taken too?" I asked.

Again, she nodded." I was taken at sixteen and have been forced to do things like this all my life. Getting people ready to be sold and sent someplace, that only God knows where."

"Yes, but I never got far. Don't worry though. I'll help your friend out."

"Rollo?"

"Yes, Jack. You too."

I looked up at her and she smiled even brighter. This woman had been taken like me and was helping others escape. I couldn't but feel respect for this woman. Especially if she was going to help Rollo out of this hell. Even if she was just playing me, I trusted her.

She went through the process of combing my knotted hair and removing my shirt and shoes that were ruined. Her eyes looked over my bruises and her face was pained. She pulled out some sort of cream and rubbed it over my bruises. Then she had a wet cloth in which she used to wipe the dried blood from my face and neck. Even my hair was stained with it.

Every so often there was a large amount of money being called out from outside. Followed by a loud beep that occurred two times.

The sparkled blue suited man peeked into the room. "One minute." He said and left as quickly as he came.

The woman sighed and looked over me." There, all better."

"Can I ask you what your name is?" I asked the woman suddenly.

"Toothiana. You can call me Tooth if you want." Toothiana replied.

"Thank you for helping me, Tooth." I said to her as she gathered her things in the black bag.

"It was my pleasure." Tooth said and headed to the entrance." When they showcase you, don't look at anyone, okay? You never know who might get you."

"But you said you would get me out." I challenged, frowning.

"I said I would try but I can't help you if you get someone who wants to keep you." Tooth said and exited the black box.

The black cladded man from before took my wrist and led me out. I let him, not wanting experience the agony from before. He led me up the stage again that was clear of any bodies. He pushed me to the middle and walked off the stage. I looked over the people sitting at the tables as they stared back at me. My cheeks burned as I crossed my arms across my bare chest.

A beep echoed throughout the wide room and my eyes locked onto a TV above the stage. The starting price was ten thousand dollars.

The blue suited man stood in front of the stage, a microphone in hand. "And now for our final auction! This ladies and gentlemen is an American beauty! Who will bid on this rare species?" he asked the crowd.

A man raised his hand and called out a higher price. That was followed by a woman who doubled it, then by another, and then another. My eyes remained on the TV displaying the price on me.

This went on for what I thought was hours before the price finally hit a million. No one called out another number. The blue suited man began to speak.

"Going once, going twice-"

"Five million!" A man's voice called out and a gasp went over the crowd, including my own.

"Good sir! Any other bids?" The clean suited man asked the crowd of people.

The room was quiet.

"Going once!"

My legs began to shake again. My heart beating frantically in my chest.

"Going twice!"

I didn't want this. What was happening?

"Sold, to gentleman in the back!"

Shit!

* * *

**Review please! Criticism is helpful!**


	4. The Fights

**A/N: Okay so first I would like to say how very sorry I am for not updating. School is very hard. Buuuut I finally finished this chapter and three major characters take an appearance. Yes, that includes Pitch X3. Hope you enjoy this chapter~**

**BTW: There might be some confusing words or circumstances that could confuse you but if you really read hard enough you'll see how it all fits together. **

**Example:** It was a shaded gray. **(When reading further you'll find that the dirt is the cause to this and I'll also make sure to list it in the next chapter as well)**

* * *

This wasn't by choice.

My thoughts swirled together in a mix of red and black. I wanted to wake up from whatever nightmare I was trapped in. I thought of my father, Jamie, and Jocelyn. She was alone and crying. I desperately tried to reach her, just to hold her and sing her a lullaby like I used to. Then I had to remind myself she was far away from me now. She was with my father who would hurt her.

I couldn't help the screams and pleas escaping my mouth when I dreamed. Every needle stuck into my arm was just like a stab to the heart. My screeching fading slowly I slipped into unconsciousness. Then I would see her. My mother with Jocelyn as an infant.

"Get the fuck up!" A voice hissed into my ear, snapping me awake.

At first, everything was blurred. The noises around me were yelling and shouts. I winced as I tried to decipher what they were all saying. Then I was hauled off the ground by the collar of my neck.

"C'mon Frosty! Meal time." An older man dropped me back down onto my feet and released his hold on me.

"Where am I?" I asked him, dizzy.

He gave a snort of laughter and looked at me like I was crazy." Guess I can't blame you, Frosty. You were out for three days, taken doses in between."

"What?" I looked at him blankly. Three days with doses in between?

The man rolled his eyes and looked away. I followed his gaze to find that we were an obtuse warehouse. The slide open door suddenly beeped to life and gave a shudder before slowly opening. I also noticed we weren't alone.

There were many other ragged looking people seated on the ground, standing near the door eagerly, but most were on their backs asleep.

"They usually come around this time to feed us and if you're lucky, take you out." The man beside me looked around thirty. But he was small, around my height with hair that came down to his shoulders. He seemed trustworthy. More so if he lost the smile plastered to his face.

"Where do they take you?"

He shrugged." Don't know. Hopefully somewhere better than this shithole." He looked back at me." Where you from?"

"Burgess. You?"

"Atlanta."

We turned both our heads toward the opening door that was now covered with a large semi and the men in black. A frown tugged ta my lips as I watched them pull out guns and keep them at the ready. Some of the men had already started unloading square brown boxes and setting them on the floor. Almost immediately, the rest of the captives lunged for the boxes and salvaged what food they could.

"Let's go get some food Frosty." The man beside be said and began to walk towards a lone box.

"My name isn't Frosty. It's Jack." I pointed out to him, slightly irritated.

"Yeah, yeah. And my name is Windy the Hobo."

I stopped when I reached the box and glanced over at him." Really?"

His eyes raised to meet mine when he crouched down to view the box's contents." No, dumbass. It's William."

I brushed off the comment and nodded. I went to sit on my knees when I stinging pain erupted from my patella bone." Shit!" I grunted and fell over onto my side hip. William turned to me, alarmed.

"You okay?" He asked worriedly.

To be honest, I didn't know. Rolling up my pants over my hurting knees, I froze. Purple and black bruises littered them. William watched me intently as I examined my body.

"Jack, do you remember anything from when you were sold?" William asked me.

"How did you know? Were you there?" My eyes fell over his grim face.

"We all were. We were all bought by the same man." William lowered his eyes back down into the box. He rummaged through the packets of food." You completely flipped out when they started putting us in a plane. Fought like a demon out of hell."

I grabbed his shirt and pulled him towards me until he faced me." What plane? Where the hell are we?" I demanded.

William gently pried my hands away and looked at me with friendly eyes." Jack, we're in Russia."

* * *

_Jocelyn. _

_Jocelyn._

_Jocelyn._

_Can you hear me?_

"Jocelyn."

"Hey boys! Look, he's awake!" William's voice called out to someone.

"Surprised he's not dead yet." A stranger's voice called back.

I wasn't listening anymore. My body felt hot and sticky. William was urging me to open my eyes but I refused. I already knew that it was hopeless to fight. Russia was never on my list of places to go either.

Jocelyn was a world away from me now. Probably alone and frightened; wondering where I am. Maybe I deserved this. I continued to keep my eyes closed tight. My arms wrapped around myself along with my legs pulled up. It hurt to move.

Once again, I had been drugged so they could move me. I might have flipped a switch when William informed me of my whereabouts. That also meant I wasn't able to eat anything. It was honestly all just a blur up in my head. I tried to bring a hand up to touch my crusty face but was only met with a raging pain in my side. Groaning, I unclosed my eyes to stare at a mold covered wall with silver lines in the way.

I shot up in surprise and instantly regretted it. The flaring pain I felt before increased in my belly and legs. I looked around groggy. The place I was in smelled of sweat and something dank. I leaned back to touch the silver lines or what I know saw were bars.

"Hey there Sleeping Beauty. How was your nap?" William's voice asked me from the right of me.

I turned my head to face the said man. He was sitting down in his cell with his legs crossed; looking at me with a grin." I got needled again, didn't I?" I asked.

William chuckled and nodded." You should have seen yourself. You charged right at one of the Keepers and was all like "let me go you fucker" and "you sick bastards! I'll kill all of you!" His laughter continued.

I was sure my face had no smile on it. My expression was a solemn one as I stared at him. There was nothing funny about this situation. We both were god knows where, with a bunch of lunatics. William must have seen my deepening frown and stopped his laughter short.

"Look, Jack. I know that I must seem like a fucking airhead but I'm just trying to be positive here." He said to me." I think you might need something to take up your mind before I blow it to bits."

This caught my full attention and I held back a cough." What do you mean?"

William was about to open his mouth when I sing-song voice interrupted him. It belonged to a male but still sent shivers down my spine. Using whatever strength I had left, I crawled over to the left side of the cage to see where the voice was coming from. Footsteps echoed through the walkways stacked with cages with cowering bodies inside. Suddenly blinding white lights illuminated the cage.

William's was alight as well along with the rest in their rows. My eyes wandered over the others faces. Most were from the same place I was before I woke. Their curious faces were glancing around for the source of the singing voice or were staring at me and William. The others I didn't know just sat in silence without even glancing up. The footsteps grew closer.

"Dear Boogie, my only wish is to hold you." The sing-song voice hummed out." Why won't you let me love you?"

I gave William a questioning look but only received a shrug in reply. Then a hooded man came out from a corner twirling a pair of keys. I could see the blue of his eyes focusing on each and every one of us until his eyes landed on me. My breath caught in my throat when the man smiled. It had no warmth in; only something sadistic that sent alarms ringing in my head.

However, His focus was not on me but on something beyond me. He practically frolicked to the cell behind me and crouched down by the front cell door. I twisted my body around to see a hunched over form that was near the back of the cage. He definitely looked to be a boy, maybe a teenager, with his tall stature. Even with his head in his knees, he seemed perfectly capable to grab the hooded man. His muscles were visible through his dirt stained flannel shirt, even all his bones. The thing that set me off though, was his skin. It was a shaded gray.

He flinched at the tone that the singing man used when talking." Aw, Boogie. Don't hide from me."

The hunched over figure said nothing except turn his head away. I could see his hollowed out cheekbones and short messy hair. The hooded man sighed and stood rather reluctantly.

"Alright then. I just came to tell you that it's your round today." He began to twirl the keys once more." Be ready."

No response came from the gray skinned boy.

With another audible sigh, the hooded man turned to walk when ratio static sounded from inside his jacket. He pulled it out and hissed at whoever was on the other side." What?"

"_Fights are starting early tonight. Ollie wants the new ones in first."_

"Fine. Does it matter who goes in first? You know how he's picky."

"_Nah, just pick two and throw them in."_

The hooded man gave a final OK, and let his eyes roam around the series of cages around him. My gaze dropped from him and traveled to the tall boy on the other side of me. The man started to hum and slowly walked away. I crawled my way over to the other end of my cell.

"Hey, what's happening? What does he mean by Fights?" I asked the older looking teenager.

He stirred and turned slightly to see me. Although I couldn't see his eyes, I could feel their wavering stare." Why don't you ask your friend over there? He already knows."

I looked at William who gave a nod then an eye roll towards the gray skinned teenager." Do you still know what it is?"

For a long moment he didn't answer. He gave a single nod and turned his head away. The feeling of his watching stare didn't leave me.

"Don't go for the obvious." He finally spoke.

"Huh?" I asked in confusion.

"Dude, just let me tell you. He's not gonna spill anything because he knows what happens out there." William said to me." Wants to make sure you won't get the jump on him."

I didn't look back at him while I talked." So, what is out there?"

"I got filled in by the girl behind me. She said that it's where they pit us against each other." He paused." Apparently it gets grizzly."

I didn't ask any more questions when the man with the keys circled back around and stopped near William and me. Our eyes locked and he smiled once more." Hey Marcus! Ezra! Come help me with these two over here!" He called out to two more black outfitted men. They were all young-looking but had a series of guns wrapped around their belts. I stiffened as one was pointed at me.

"That one? He's scrawny. How much was the kid?" The one that I guessed was Marcus asked.

"Over five million, bro! Ollie must've really wanted him." The other, Ezra, exclaimed.

"It doesn't matter how much he was bought for in the States. All that matters now is impressing the S Man." Moving towards William's cell, the hooded man unlocked the cage.

William was forced to his feet and had two pairs of gun on him as he was walked down the aisle. Next was my own cell. The hooded man kept his own pistol on me as we were walked out. My ears exploded from the roaring of people's cheers. Even William winced at the loudness that we hadn't ever heard before. We were pushed forward.

They ceased their pushing as we approached an obtuse door with thick metallic covering preventing us to enter; or to let someone in. There was a group of other captives sitting against the walls with more Keepers pointing guns at them. William and I were forced to sit across from each other as the hooded man talked.

"Alright, let me explain the rules. First, don't die; that's the most important thing. Second, anything in the arena you can use as a weapon. Hell, you can even use yourself. Other than that everything is up to you. Any questions?"

"Why are you doing this to us?" A small girl cried to him. Her straight blonde hair a mess atop her head. Her burning blue gaze was focused on him as he made his way to her.

"Because I can." He smirked at her and viciously grabbed her at her hair, pulling her off the floor." Since you're so curious, I'll let you go in first. Maybe you'll learn a thing or two about why I like it so much."

The girl began to sob as the thick metal door began to open upwards with the screams pouring into my ears again. William looked actually terrified as he watched her be thrown in like a rag doll. I leaned out to see another door on the side of the dirt floored oval stadium. An unfamiliar person walked from the other side and stared the now shaking girl. The shouts only became ringing in my eardrum as the other man came out. Even from this distance I could see his growing smile.

"Remember not to die!" Ezra called out to her when the door behind her began to close.

"No, no, no! Please, no! I don't want to die!" She screamed and stumbled to the door before it closed.

My head snapped back to William who wore a raged expression." You bastards! You can't do this to us!"

The hooded man turned back his attention to William. He reached up and pulled down his hood to show his narrowed blue eyes and muddy brown hair. I couldn't see his face when he leaned down over William." I already have." With that he left, leaving a wide-eyed William behind.

We sat in silence for the rest of the time until the doors opened once again. The arena looked empty aside from what looked like a tiny dirt mound near the far right. Another one of us was led out of the tube like hallway we were sitting in. His eyes were scanning over the stadium and stopped near the mound. His face paled as the door began to close again, tears falling down his cheeks.

I hadn't noticed my heart was beating at the rapid rate it was going. I was scared, I realized. The girl hadn't come back in. Why didn't she come back in? I turned back to William when I felt his eyes on me. He had the same look the man who just went in had. It was a look of utter horror.

Time passed until the doors opened for a fourth time. By now, everyone was wearing a desolate expression. Their thoughts must have been scattered with words of death and fear. However, mine only occupied thoughts of escape. There were cheering people out there up high in seats. If I could climb up, I would be able to get out. Get out and find the American Embassy. Get out and find Jocelyn.

Marcus and Ezra had left not even an hour ago and returned with the tall teenager along with a few others. What I know refer the hooded man as the Main Keeper, clapped his hands together in delight when the teenager was brought in. I kept my eyes on the two as the Main Keeper pulled the other to sit next to him near the entrance of the door. Then the doors opened again.

No one was there to greet us and was tired of getting my hopes up. It was then I felt someone grabbing my arm and lifting me off the ground. I was led the wide metal door and I stopped breathing. I could hear William calling out to me as I was inched forward into the dirty arena. Tears were already forming in my eyes as I looked back at him. He was being held back the Keepers as he shouted for me. I thought of Rollo and how he reached out to me before I was taken away. Jocelyn as she cried for me.

"I'll be okay, William! I promise!" I yelled to him as the door finally shut.

My knees felt like they could collapse any second as I slowly turned to face the other door. I walked shakily towards the nearest wall. The cheering that only prolonged my ringing ears kept rising ever since I was brought out. My eyes trailed over the high walls surrounding me and I felt my heart drop. I couldn't climb them; I couldn't get out.

I took a step back towards where I entered from only to have my feet step into something wet. I paused my actions and looked down to see a dark crimson color spread on the ground. The gray gravelly dirt making it move together in patterns of swirls. My gaze followed the swirls and streaks until I came across what I thought was a dirt mound. I didn't know how wrong I was.

There lay the girl who entered first. Her once bright blue eyes that held all her fury were milky and faded. Her abdomen was covered in the wet liquid that had started to dry, in her hand she held on to a dull blade that I was sure she never used. I couldn't stop the tears that fell as I glanced across the stadium. Everywhere lay bodies. The man who had cried once spotting the dead girl, another girl with a silver band on her left ring finger, the boy who had a pair of brown orbs that were now closed and pale.

I took multiple steps backwards until the lurching sound of the doors opening caused me to spin around. On the other side, was a muscular but thin man who had tribal tattoos wrapping around his arms. There was no mistaking him. Only this time he had no bag over his head. His eyes were a dark green while his hair was an auburn shade.

His gaze found mine and then to the girl's body. He looked at every other body there was lying around but didn't shed a tear, not even a look of anguish. Instead he leaned over and grabbed what looked like a spear. It was long with a point at the end and I didn't hesitate when he took a step closer to me. I darted away from him as he lunged the spear at me. I ducked and rolled to the left. He was coming at me when I looked up and waited until he grew close to swing my leg up and kick him across the face.

He was quick though; recovering from the blow and grasping my ankle. I tried to pry myself away but was only thrown to the right, crashing into the wall. I coughed out blood and pushed myself up only to have my hair being grabbed and thrown once again in the middle of the arena. The cheers around us roared with enthusiasm I took the hits.

The taste of blood was leaking from my mouth as I tried to get up. The tattooed man picked up the spear and walked back over to me. He raised it high and I froze. I didn't see the tall muscular tattooed man but my father's lanky body and cold stare as he brought it down. I closed my eyes, and waited for the pain to come.

There was none.

I cracked my eyelids open to see the bright lights overhead. I sat up and stared at the sight in front of me. The tattooed man was pinned by the gray skinned teenager who had his hands in fist, punching the man. The man flailed and struggled underneath the tall teenager's grip as he reached out to grab the spear beside him.

"Look out!" I called out to the teenager when the man found the spear and wacked the taller male off of him.

I stood and ran to the older teen before I was knocked off the ground by a heavy force. I writhed in the man's hold and wiggled my arms free and dragged myself to the blonde girl's body. The man was still clinging to me; dragging me back. I then twisted myself and punched the other straight in the jaw. He grunted and doubled over, releasing his hold. I weakly crawled over the blonde girl, reached out and seized the blade in the girl's hand.

I yelped when hands caught my legs and dragged me backwards. I turned over and swung the blade at the man, catching his chest. The blood flowed out of the wound almost immediately after. The man's green eyes were filled anger and he snatched the knife out of my hand. I kicked at him before his hand retrained both my wrists to the ground. He had the blade now as he hurled it down at me.

The teenager who had sneaked up on him suddenly slammed into him, sending them both toppling off and over me. My breath was caught in my throat as I coughed out more blood and air. I watched as the taller teen choked the man until his eyes closed and his head fell limp. I could still see his bloodied chest rise and fall.

I was stiff when the gray skinned teenager got up from his knees and stood. His head turned, his ink black hair falling over his face. But even with his hair in the way I could see his eyes. My breath faltered as I stared up at the very person who had saved my life.

His eyes were the illuminated color of gold.

* * *

**So, tell me what you guys thought! And also consider the possibility that I might have the next chapter be in Pitch's POV, but I'm not sure yet. **


End file.
